Xros World!! The Secret of the Two Worlds!?
Featured Characters (66) |c4= *Elecmon (8) * (20) * (23) * (24) * (35) * (38) * (53) * (57) * (58) *''Burgermon'' (76) |c5= * (9) * (10) *Bakemon (12) * (19) * (21) * (22) * (25) *Musyamon (26) * (33) * (42) * (46) * (50) * (59) * (60) * (63) * (65) * (67) * (68) * (69) * (85) * (86) |c6= *'Bulbmon' (2) *'Mammothmon' (3) *'Minotarumon' (6) *Pumpkinmon (7) * (41) * (51) * (55) * (61) * (88) |c7= * (18) * (62) *'' '' (71) |c8= *'Pteramon' (2) *'Rhinomon' (4) *Nohemon (11) * (34) * (49) * (70) * (81) |c9= * (32) * (48) * (82) * (84) |c10= *'Troopmon' (5) * (13) * (14) * (16) * (17) *' ' (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (39) * (40) * (44) * (45) * (47) * (52) * (54) * (56) * (64) *'' '' (72) *'' '' (73) *'' '' (74) * (75) * (77) * (80) * (83) *'' '' (87) * (89) * (90) * (91) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of ocurrence.) , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |DIGIMON3new=yes |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |customimage3=Shoutmon X5 t.gif |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=12 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |added4=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |DIGIMON3new=yes |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |customimage3=Shoutmon X5 t.gif |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=12 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Ballistamon Mush Cottage |customimage5=XW-03 16 1.jpg |added5=(w/ Mushroomon) |episodeorder5=15 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Ballistamon |added6=+ Mushroomon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |DIGIMON3new=yes |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |customimage3=Shoutmon X5 t.gif |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=12 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} ) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X5 |DIGIMON3new=yes |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |customimage3=Shoutmon X5 t.gif |added3=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=12 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Pickmon (Silver) |customname4=Silver Pickmons |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons }} Quotes "My name is Kotone Amano!! I wandered into the chaotic Digital World, prettier than a flower and 17 years old!!! ...minus 120 months!!! That's where you're supposed to laugh!!! Looks like American jokes don't work on you people!!" :—'Kotone' telling an "American" joke. Other notes constrains Nene using a and tortures her in attempt to separate her from , several are attached and have DigiCode displayed on them. The first two ofuda that appear read "|アトリエ|Atorie}} and "|ほしいよ|Hoshii yo}}, which together translate as "I want !". The reference to the Atelier series is most likely due to the fact that Jyurohta Kosugi, AxeKnightmon's voice actor in the anime, has provided his voice to several titles, most notably as , who is a supporting character in , , and . *The DigiCode written on the other ofuda (displayed below) also reflect this, as these translate as the names of the main protagonists of the aforementioned games in addition to other female characters that appear in those games. class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; width:500px;" - !DigiCode !Japanese !Translation !Atelier Character !Location - ロロナ Rorona Rororina Fryxell Left arm - トトリ Totori Totooria Helmold Left arm - メルル Meruru Merurulince Rede Arls Left arm - ツェツィ Ceci Cecilia Helmold Legs - ミミたん Mimi-tan Mimi Houllier von Schwarzlang Legs - ケイと Kae and Kaena Swaya Legs - -|de|..}} クーデ Cude Cuderia von Feuerbach Right arm - リオネラ Lionela Lionela Heinze Right arm - パメラ Pamela Pamela Ibis Right arm } *Finally, four different words appear during the end of the torture. The DigiCode for these read "|アイス|Aisu}}, "|食べたい|Tabetai}}, "|お腹|Onaka}} and "|減った|Hetta}}, which translate collectively as "I want to eat some ice cream, I'm hungry". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }}